Total Drama Island's Next Top Model - Recap
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 11 Komentujcie :D Zdjęcia z Nowego Jorku, po czym pojawia się logo "Total rama Island's Next Top Model. Co po chwilę pojawiają się nowe zdjęcia z cyklu. Vera: Pierwszy cykl Total Drama Island's Next Top Model dobiega końca. W kolejnym odcinku finałowa trójka zmierzy się ze sobą w finale cyklu. Dowiemy się też która z nich wygra i zostanie pierwszą Top Model. Zdjęcia z castingowego tygodnia w Los Angeles. Vera: Pamiętacie jeszcze te dziewczyny, które przyszły na castingi? Jak na razie mieliśmy już tutaj parę dramatycznych zwrotów akcji... Filmik z pakującą się Carmen. Vera: ... i bardzo surową oceną... Filmik z zadania w metrze. Arian: Nie możecie zostawać w tyle... ostatnia dziewczyna zawsze będzie odrzucana na prawdziwych castingach... Pojawia się Vera w finałowym studiu. Vera: Ale jeżeli coś przegapiliście to macie szczęście, ponieważ dzisiaj streścimy wam cały sezon oraz zobaczycie sceny z życia dziewczyn w Domu Modelek, których nie mogliście zobaczyć wcześniej. Zdjęcie Isabelle, która utknęła na dachu. Isabelle: Pomocy... Płacząca Lian w pokoju zwierzeń. Lian: Mam już tego dość... nie chcę być najgorsza... Potyczka Star i Sydney. Star: Czy ty masz coś do mnie? Vera siedzi w wielkim fotelu. Vera: Zobaczymy też jak dziewczyny radziły sobie w finałowej sesji jeszcze przed odcinkiem. Więc nie odchodźcie! Podsumowanie pierwszego cyklu właśnie się zaczyna! Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Podsumowanie Odcinka 1 200px Vera: Ten cykl rozpoczął naszą wielką przygodę z modelingiem. Postanowiliśmy zaprosić na niego 19 utalentowanych kandydatek na modelki. Zaprosiłam tą 19 do gorącego Los Angeles by sprawdzić, które z nich nadają się do tego programu! JUż na początku podróży pożegnaliśmy dwie z nich... Fragment Odcinka 1 Vera: Ktoś chcę zrezygnować? Anne i Marissa występują Marissa: Mam swoją godność. Marisaa wychodzi Anne: Pff... nie będę robić za jakąś dziwkę z pod latarni. Żegnajcie luzerki! Anne również wychodzi Vera: Już wszyscy? Koniec. Vera: Zobaczycie teraz niewyświetlone zwierzenia dwóch dziewczyn, które nie były jeszcze gotowe do programu... Nieemitowany fragment Odcinka 1 Marissa i Anne wyszły z walizkami ze studia. Marissa: Nie żałuje... myślałam, że producentów będzie stać na coś więcej niż rozbieranie nas przed kamerą... Anne: Racja... myślałam, że pokażę im na co mnie stać, ale jak widać świat jeszcze nie jest na nas gotowy! Marissa i Anne poszły dalej. Marissa: Co za s*uka.... Anne: Pff... a niech sobie ma ten show... my i tak będziemy celebrytkami! Koniec. Vera: Po sesji dziewczyny miały swój pierwszy profesjonalny panel... na którym mieliśmy wybrać z pośród 17 finałową 13... Chelsea_płatki.png|Chelsea Sydney_płatki.png|Sydney Star_płatki.png|Star Lian_płatki.png|Lian Eve_płatki.png|Eve Lucy_płatki.png|Lucy Julie_płatki.png|Julie Camilie_płatki.png|Camilie Stephanie_płatki.png|Stephanie Carol_płatki.png|Carol Sylvia_płatki.png|Sylvia Fer_płatki.png|Fer Ashley_platki.png|Ashley Jennifer_płatki.png|Jennifer Bella_płatki.png|Bella Isabelle_Płatki.png|Isabelle Carmen_płatki.png|Carmen Vera: Po panelu zdecydowaliśmy się na; Star, Carol, Sydney, Lian, Lucy, Chelsea, Isabelle, Jennifer, Sylvie, Carmen, Eve, Belle i Julie... Fragment Odcinka 1 Julie odbiera swój dyplom i wpada w objęcia Lian. '''Vera:' Pożegnania są trudne.. Stephanie, Fer, Ashley i Camilie rozpłakały się. Vera: ... ale jednak widzę w jednaj z was potencjał. Camilie. To byłby duży błąd wyrzucić cię. Więc stworzyłam miejsce specjalnie dla ciebie. Witaj w finałach. Camilie: Serio?! Vera: Tak. Camilie wpadła, płacząc w objęcia Very. Vera: No cóż. Czas się z waszą trójką pożegnać. Ashley, Stephanie i Fer wyszły z sali. Koniec. Vera: I tak poznałyśmy finałową 14, która już w przyszłym odcinku miała rozpocząć swoją przygodę w Nowym Jorku... Podsumowanie Odcinka 2 200px Vera: W tym odcinku finałowa czternastka poleciała z nami do amerykańskiej stolicy mody. Nowego Jorku. Już w samolocie dało się odczuć rywalizację za sprawą naszych kochanych Carmen i Lucy. Fragment Odcinka 2 Carmen: Ehh.. (pokój zwierzeń)Carmen: Myślałam, że poszło mi dużo lepiej. Niestety niefortunnie zajęłam 10 miejsce. Teraz jadę do Nowego Yorku, a tutaj nie mam zupełnie z nikim o niczym porozmawiać... Do Carmen przysiada się Lucy. Lucy: Ehh... same radosne baby w tym samolocie. Carmen: Co nie? Nie ma się do kogo odezwać. Lucy: Dokładnie! Nie będę się kumplować z taką Julie, albo Lian... Carmen: Myślę dokładnie to samo... poza tym te dwie to kompletna porażka. Lucy: Nie gadaj, że myślisz tak samo jak ja! Carmen: Patrz na nie! Mazgaja i blond emo! Koniec. Vera: Również w Nowym Jorku dziewczyny nie miały czasu na wytchnienie, ponieważ już na początku zostały wysłane na głęboką wodę i zajęły się sprzedawaniem używanych ciuchów. A oto nieemitowany wcześniej fragment tego zadania.'' Nieemitowany fragment Odcinka 2 Lian z Julie stały przy swoim straganie i czekały na kogoś. Lian: Czy myślisz, że coś od nas kupią? Jalie: Mam... taką nadzieję... nie chciałabym się poddać szczególnie teraz... Lian: Taaak... Nagle do straganu podeszła Beth. Beth: Czeeeeeść. <3 Macie jakąś didlastyczną koszuleczkę dla seksi bomby? <3 Julie: Emm... Lian: Może? Beth: Naprawdę?! A przysłoni ona moje apetyczne fałdeczki? Wiecie... nie można kusić facetów... Lian: Myślę... że tak... zaraz sprawdzę... Lian weszła pod stół i markerem na potarganej koszulce narysowała wielkie didlo. Lian: Pro...proszę bardzo... Beth: Ooooo! Jest cudowna! <3 Aż już ją założę! Beth rozebrała się do naga, po czym założyła koszulę i pobiegła dalej. Reszta dziewczyn z grupy patrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę. Camilie: To Nowy Jork! Nagle Camilie zdzieliła laską Eufemia. Eufemia: Idź pracować do kopalni murzynie i oddaj mi te ciuchy! Eufemia wzięła kilka krótkich spódniczek i poszła. Chelsea: To dopiero było dziwne... Koniec. Vera: Po zadaniu przyszedł czas na kolejne wyzwanie dla dziewczyn. Była to matamorfoza. Dziewczyny musiały się zmierzyć ze zmianą wizerunku, jakie czekała ich po tym jak pojawiły się w domu modelek... Fragment Odcinka 2 Vera: Mam taką wizję. Chcę ją obciąć na Cleopatre. Lian: Czyli jak? Gil: Półdługie włosy z grzyweczką. Lian zaczęła płakać i skuliła się w kącie, po chwili podeszła do niej Vera Vera: Co się stało. Lian płacząc mówi Lian: Boję się. Długie lata hodowałam moje włosy. Nie chcę ich teraz stracić... Vera: Nie bój się. Robimy to wszystko dla twojego dobra. Nikt nie chcę ci tutaj wyrządzić krzywdy. Lian: Wiem, ale sądzę, że to zły pomysł.. Vera: Dlaczego? Lian: Wolę mieć długie włosy... Vera: A zaufasz mi? Lian: T...tak. Vera: To chodź ze mną. Lian jeszcze raz siada na krześle, Gil zaczyna jej obcinać włosy. Lian cały czas płaczę. Po chwili metamorfoza Lian była gotowa. Vera: Widzisz? Nie było tak źle... Lian: T...tak, ale moje włosy ;( Koniec. Vera: I w ten oto sposób kolejne dziewczyny znalazły się na panelu w którym ocenialiśmy ich metamorfozy... Sylvia_Makeover.png|Sylvia Star_Makeover.png|Star Carol_Makeover.png|Carol Jennifer_Makeover.png|Jennifer Isabelle_Makeover.png|Isabelle Eve_Makeover.png|Eve Carmen_Makeover.png|Carmen Bella_Makeover.png|Bella Lian_Makeover .png|Lian Julie_Makeover.png|Julie Chelsea_Makeover.png|Chelsea Camilie_Makeover.png|Camilie Sydney_Makeover.png|Sydney Lucy_Makeover.png|Lucy Vera: W tym tygodniu najlepsze zdjęcie powędrowało do Isabelle! W najsłabszej dwójce z nieudanymi zdjęciami znalazły się Julie i Sylvia. Jurorzy poraz kolejny dostrzegli jednak potencjał w Julie i dali jej kolejną szansę, tym samym jako pierwsza w domu modelek odpadła Sylvia... TDINTM kopia.png TDINTM kopia2.png Podsumowanie Odcinka 3 200px Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model